Dear Diary, He's So Mr Perfect
by black4rose13
Summary: 15 year-old Kagome, goes away to a summer camp where she meets a devilish handsome teen-age Inuyasha who is her sworn enemy at first then turns out to be her Mr. Perfect. Little does she know what lies for her after her so called “perfect summer.”
1. Kami Housing

**Dear Diary, **_**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**Summary:**_ 15 year-old Kagome, goes away to a summer where she meets a devilish handsome teen-age Inuyasha who is her sworn enemy at first then turns out to be her Mr. Perfect. Little does she know what lies for her after her so called "perfect summer." _

**Disclaimer: **_I own 1 Inuyasha movie. I have seen the last episode of Inuyasha and the truth is the last episode is just another episode. The manga is way above the anime. They haven't even finished the manga yet and are two years behind in the anime from the manga. So the last episode is just another episode for Inuyasha is unfinished in itself._

**A/N: **_Hi for those of you who don't know I'm black4rose13 and I'm not 13 anymore I'm 16 and this is my 4__th__ novel. I hope to at least finish this one. It has been on a pad for over 2 years and lets hope it gets the attention it deserves from its true deprived Inuyasha fans. I love reviews and I love to write even more and this story I hope will be as good as I think. And I haven't decided how far they will go for it is unfinished and I'm writing as I go. So hope you like it and here it is. _

**Chapter: 1- Kami Housing**

Kagome woke up from her bed and looked over at her alarm clock which could be both a saint or a nuisance at times. It read 11:01 in the morning. Kagome slowly got up and put her small feet on the cold wood floor. It felt good to be back at home in the room she spent her life in. She missed the way the sun rose just above her window, the way her wicker dresser had that dent in it and the memories she shared with her room like how the dent came to be. It was when she was 8 and Sota chased her around her room because they were playing hide and seek and Sota found her and had to tag her. Kagome tripped over the leg on her chair and fell onto the wicker dresser denting it and bruising her skin.

Kagome curled her toes in and stretched her arms up mechanically and yawned. She grabbed a hair tie off her night stand and put her hair up into a bun. She reached in her mattress and pulled out a medium-sized book that was faintly colored purple. She shifted herself back into bed and clicked the pen into place and began to write the in the pages that held her secrets and herself. (A/N: _It will be in italics this chapter because its what's running in through her head. It's what she's writing down. You will be hearing the story of their romance through the diary. So whatever she writes is her point of view. And don 't get your hopes down, remember I said that there's things she still doesn't know yet so she'll see him again and you will hear his point of view no worries.)_

_Hello diary,_

_Did you miss me? I'm sorry I have been away for months. I was at camp again. And as I promised on June 23__rd__, my last entry before I left, I wouldn't leave out any details this time. Oh diary, I had the best time of my life this summer. You have no idea. Well you will soon. After I write of course. Well I guess I should begin right when my plane landed and the van drove me to the camp. You remember Kim, Sango, and Ayanmi right? Well the van pulled me in and sure enough all three of them were waiting patiently for me to arrive. You should have seen Kim's hair. Remember when I said she wanted to grow it to her waist like mine? Well it's there and it's blonde! I know I'm just as shocked as you are. Sango has become a make-up alcoholic. We can't get her off the silly products. She has also found love. Who knew my tough cookie had it in her to love. And Ayanmi she is more beautiful than ever. Her red crimson hair is just as soft as I remember with her light curls and her sweet blue eyes were so pure with a hint of maturity in them. _

_Huh, you should have been there it was a sight to see. It seemed that all of them had somehow gained something over the school year and I had seemed to stay behind and embrace the past. Where did I do wrong? Well anyways, we all hugged and talked about school and Sango's lover and we went to the clip boards where they assigned our houses. As always you remember the coolest one? The Kami house. Only the best got in and guess who made it this year? Us! It was so great. The camp director said that we had been waiting for a long time and we had earned it. The Kami house was everything we dreamed it would be. But I almost forgot how I bumped into Mr. Perfect. Well the girls were on their way with their luggage and I forgot mine back at the van so I went back and told them not to wait for me. _

_I grabbed my bags and started walking when I almost forgot that trail that led to the housing too but it was way better because it went around the river. Well I decided to take that way. I was embracing the sweet aromas from the fronds and I was enjoying my sweet time when I looked up at the clear blue sky and closed my eyes for a few moments. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground and my luggage was everywhere. It was in the plants and my underwear in the dirt and my nice dress that I bought with the money grandpa gave me for helping him in the shrine. It was completely ruined in the mud. Then I noticed this boy with long sliver hair that glistened in the sun as fresh rain drops do after they've fallen from the sky. He had two ears on top of his head and wore a nice red shirt with black pants and low top converse. He was so unusual and unlike any boy I've ever seen but yet there was something about him some feeling or vibe I got from him that said, "I know him." When I looked back over at his ears I had this urge to touch them. They looked so innocent and cute. I touched one. His ear then twitched and he stood up and looked at me. He just stood there and stared at me. _

_Then he said, "Watch where you're going would ya? I'm walking here!" I was so surprised by him that all I could do was nod my head. He took my breath away. _

_Then he said, "Where's my damn hat stupid wench!" I gulped and just turned my head to the left and saw it laying upon a leaf. I grabbed it and handed it to him. He grabbed it out of my hands and put it back on his head covering those cute innocent ears of his. _

_I looked down at the ground then and I slowly stuttered, "Wh-what d-do-does we-w" Then he interrupted me and said, "Well spit it out! Come on wench."_

_I started to feel that feeling you get in your throat when you want to cry. I tried to hold it back too but then a tear shed from my eye and all he could say was, "I don't have time for this, what a stupid wench! And if I ever catch you telling other people about my ears you'll regret it wench!"_

_He walked away and I just mechanically picked up my things and was in sort of a trance I guess. I was still surprised by everything and then the more I thought about it the more annoyed I became and then I became angry at myself because I let him talk to me that way and didn't even do anything or say anything about it. I let him win. I was so angry at myself I was going to demand an apology from him first thing I saw him. But first I made my way to the cabin until I ran into another boy. He was much sweeter of course. He had black hair to the brim and it was up in a pony tail and he wore Capri shorts with a green shirt and had DC's on. _

_When I bumped into him it wasn't my fault it was his. He was running from some of his friends. Apparently they were playing football tag and it was where there were two teams and each team had a football and you have a keeper, protector and the two teams need to hide their footballs somewhere and then the teams have to go out and find one another's without getting caught and bring it to the sheriff. If you get your tag markers pulled of course your caught and sent to the jails until someone from your team tags you in. Well anyways, he was running with the ball back to his team and he ran into me and then got up and then pulled me up and said, "I'm sorry excuse me. Wait here one moment and I can explain." I just nodded. He ran to a nearby tree and put the football down and won then ran back over to me and explained everything. Then he even grabbed my luggage and helped me with it back to the cabin. _

_He was super sweet. His name is Koga, and he is 16. He lives with his friends at this really cool place. He loves wolves and he loves to run. He was sweet. He asked if he could see me again and I said sure. Then he asked, "Do you want to have dinner with me and sit with me tonight at the food hall?" I nodded and that was it. _

_Later that evening I was there and Kim, Sango, and Ayanmi came with me. They weren't going to sit with us but they were going to watch us. They settled at a booth not to far but not to close to us either and then waited there till Koga showed up. _

_Koga came over to me and then he said, "Glad you came."_

_I smiled and said, "Where else would I be for dinner?"_

_Koga said, "Good point. You hungry?" I nodded my head and followed him to the buffet. Koga eats a lot let me tell you. He grabbed one of everything and then went for seconds. I just went to get spagetti and I was getting watermelon when I noticed the boy standing against the wall next to the telephone. _

_I decided that he owed me an apology and I was determined to get one too. So I walked over and then I noticed that he had his hat over his eyes a little. I touched his hat and slowly put it up and then I noticed that he was sleeping. He was sleeping standing up! It was the strangest thing. He looked so peaceful and innocent. His hair on his left side was cupped behind his hear and his lips were a light shade of rose pink and his skin was all tan but you could see the lines where his muscles were. His hands were crossed over his chest and he looked tough but sweet. He had long fingernails and they looked really sharp. I wondered why his hair was so beautiful. He was just so unique. Then when I gently put his hat back over his face his eyes opened. _

_He really knows how to kill a good moment with his mouth. _

_He stood up straight and tall and said, "What do you want now stupid wench!" _

_I stood there and I knew I could do this. I just had to say four words that was it. _

_So I stood tall too and I said, "I want an apology!" He just stood there and then stared at me for a moment like I was nobody then the next moment he busted out laughing. I felt so embarrassed. I've never felt so stupid in my life. _

_I hated him for making me feel that way then he said, "Why should I apologize to a wench like you who got in my way!" _

_I stood there and then replied, "Because I deserve one for what you said to me. I don't like that word wench one little bit. Next time you call me that you'll regret it!" _

_He stood there and then laughed more and said, "Why should I care what a wench would do to me. No, you're more actually an annoyance than a wench. I rank you down more. Now get out of my way!"_

_I stood there shocked at what he said then I stomped my foot on the ground (A/N: I know childish thing to do but hey it works) and pushed him against the wall. The only problem was he was too big to push. I barely moved his stance. _

_He just chuckled at me then said, "It takes a lot more than that wench!" My skin began to boil. I was really getting mad at this guy. I was ready to scream at him for the way he was treating me until I noticed that Koga was coming. _

_I stood there and smiled and said, "You're right it does take a lot more than me. So I've got some help." The boy looked at me in a confused look then said, "Whatever wench, I'm done. Move out of my way." _

_I looked at him and smirked then said, "Gladly!" As I moved away Koga was right behind me then he looked at the bog then said, "I believe you owe her an apology." The boy smirked like he was too good to do anything and then he just moved Koga aside like a piece of trash then said to me, "You should really stay away from him." _

_I looked at him and then said, "What?"_

_He said, "You heard me wench. I'm just giving you a heads up don't take it to personal wench." _

_I looked at him all cockeyed and said, "Huh! My name is Kagome not wench so stop calling me that."_

_The boy said, "Whatever." Then he walked away._

_After that unpleasant meal Koga walked with me back to my cabin then he said, "Sorry about that guy. He's a jerk and you don't deserve to be treated that way." I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet. He just knew what to say. Then he hugged me and continued, "Have a good night." I didn't know what to do. I've never been hugged by another boy before except for my brother of course, and some guy friends at my school. But never a guy I've liked before. He had a firm grip. It was a little awkward considering it was unreasonably cold and I had chills from the way he held me. He held me like I was something more than just a good friend. I had only known him for one day too. It wasn't really good to do that. It felt weird. Then he suddenly let go and kept his firm grip on my arms and then he leaned in a tried to kiss me. I felt a burning red go on my cheeks and it felt like my cheeks were on fire and then the unthinkable happened. Someone pulled him away. I was so thankful to whoever it was and then I saw him. _

_The boy with a red hat on his head stood up and said, "Get out of her you mangy wolf!" _

_Then Koga got up and said, "What did you just call me mut?"_

_The boy fired back, "You heard me. Leave. She doesn't want to kiss you."_

_Koga stood up and said, "I'll talk to you later Kagome when this mut is gone." He walked away. I was so lost. What mut? What wolf? Who is this boy? The boy then turned and started walking away and this time I was smart enough to catch up because I needed some answers. _

_I finally asked, "What's your name?"_

_The boy stopped and said, "Still following me aye wench? What's it to ya?" Kagome said, "Nothing I just want to know your name and my names Kagome not wench get it right!"_

_Then he said, "Whatever." _

_Then I re-asked, "What's your name?"_

_He stopped again turning this time and said, "What do you want wench? Go back to your cabin and stay there! Why do you want to know my name so bad?" _

_I said as my face boiled up, "I just want to know. Is that so hard to understand? What is your brain to small to comprehend the question. What is your name. Its not calculus here!"_

_The boy was taken aback at my outburst and said, "You're one confusing wench. First you want an apology then you want a name, what is this, wench get Inuyasha night?"_

_I just froze in my footsteps as I opened my mouth. I just got him to say his name on his own. Inuyasha just shut his mouth and said, "There wench you know my name now go." _

_I closed my mouth and then said, "Inuyasha my name is Kagome for the last time KA GO ME get it right its not wench!!" _

_Inuyasha stood there and said, "Fine KA-GO-ME jeez will you lay off my back. Go back you your cabin and leave me alone will ya. I'm busy enough without you. Do me a favor and stay away from Koga. I'd hate saving your ass again." _

_I stood there and said, "My ass doesn't need saving. I had things under control. You screwed them up. What is your problem? Why do you hate me so much?"_

_Inuyasha smirked and said, "Easy, because you're a wench and your annoying. I hate people like you."_

_I said, "People like me? People like me? What kind of people like me? What am I to you?"_

_Inuyasha smirked at me again and said, "You're the suck up kind of people who take one look at me and think I'm some kind of weird kid. Just do me a favor and go back to where your kind belong."_

_I swallowed hard and said, "Maybe before you get all defensive you should take a look at yourself and see who the one is judging. You'll find that you don't even know me and you already hate me. I never said you were weird. And there's no such thing as my kind your kind we're all equal. (A/N: She has no idea what he is so she thinks he's just like her.)"_

_Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Does this scare you?" He took out his claws and cut the tree down with one swipe. He went all around me as fast as a flash and cut everything around me. Then he stopped in one spot and re-asked, "Does it?"_

_I swallowed hard and never knew someone so innocent in his sleep could be so killer when awake. I just stared. He went over to me and said, "Go back to your dorm."_

_I walked away. I turned back and looked at him once more and said, "Everyone could use a friend." _

_**A/N: Yeah I know it's a little rough. And this isn't the way the story will be told. Don't worry it will be third person for the rest of the chapters. So what do you think?? Review!! Please & Thank you. I'll try to update tomorrow!**_

_**-Black4rose13**_


	2. Attempted Friends

_**Dear Diary, **__**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**Summary:**_ 15 year-old Kagome, goes away to a summer camp where she meets a devilish handsome teen-age Inuyasha who is her sworn enemy at first then turns out to be her Mr. Perfect. Little does she know what lies for her after her so called "perfect summer." _

**Disclaimer: **_I own 1 Inuyasha movie. I have seen the last episode of Inuyasha and the truth is the last episode is just another episode. The manga is way above the anime. They haven't even finished the manga yet and are two years behind in the anime from the manga. So the last episode is just another episode for Inuyasha is unfinished in itself._

**A/N: **_Told you I'd try to get it updated today. Well Chapter 2. Before that… about the writing style. I usually don't like first person I like third but problem is this is her diary. Hence the title. It really sucks I know but don't worry after she writes every day from summer camp in she will go through her school year. I intend to make this a long good story with possible lemons. Haha. So for now you will just have to bear and hear it from her point of view but since we now all know I am saying loud and clear THERE WILL BE NO ITALICS FOR THE WRITING. Just remember that she's writing in her diary please. Haha. Ok? So for chapter 2. How was the yelling at Inuyasha and the last sentence she said? Bit dramatic? Nah he'll live. You know Inuyasha! Well chapter 2. Here it is._

**Chapter: 2- Attempted Friends **(A/N: I am rather good with titles yeah?)

I swallowed hard and never knew someone so innocent in his sleep could be so killer when awake. I just stared.

He went over to me and said, "Go back to your dorm." I walked away.

I turned back and looked at him once more and said, "Everyone could use a friend."

I woke up the next morning to find Kim, Sango, and Ayanmi all around me.

They looked really concerned and I just said, "What?" I hate it when someone knows something the other doesn't know. I don't like secrets either. Especially when they concern me.

Sango said, "Are you alright Kagome? You're starting to scare us a bit."

I looked at Kim who said, "What happened?" I paused and slowly sat up.

I said as I yawned, "What are you guys talking about? I feel fine."

Ayanmi said, "Why were you screaming last night? Who is Inuyasha?"

I glared wide-eyed at the three girls who were my truest friends. It would be impossible to tell them. They would never understand that a guy could do that. But I did owe them an explanation.

I huffed and said, "Inuyasha is that boy I told you about. The jerk. I was screaming? Hmm.. I don't remember that stuff. Maybe I had a nightmare."

Sango nodded and said, "You were screaming and calling out for Inuyasha. You kept saying get him off."

I looked down at the bed sheets and tried to ponder the dream. Then I remembered. It was a dream. Koga was trying to kiss me or worse and Inuyasha was going to save me.

I felt a dark red appear on my face and said, "Don't worry. Just a dream. I'm fine."

Why as Inuyasha and Koga in my dream. I don't even know them that well. Very strange. Kim said, "Come on I'm starving!" I nodded and got out of bed. I put on a light blue top with a light blue skirt and some blue vans. I kept my hair down and just brushed it. Sango said, "Kagome, I think you should wear some makeup. Your too plain!"

I looked over to her and said, "What do you suggest?"

Sango went to get her make-up bag and I just sat there brushing my hair. When she came back she said, "Here. Put on this eye liner. Then here's a really nice blue eye shadow and then you skin is flawless so no foundation for you and stop wearing the chap stick! Your lips aren't chapped. Here's some blush."

I looked at her and said slowly, "I would like to but I don't know how to put it on."

Sango sighed and said, "You poor thing, nobody ever showed you how?" I turned my head side to side.

Sango said, "Ok. I'll do it for you today but look in the mirror as I do it so you can see how. It's really easy." I nodded.

After twenty minutes of that Kim busted into the bathroom and said, "Get going now before I have a hunger attack!"

Sango stood up and away from me and said, "There!" Kim walked over to me and just gasped.

Ayanmi walked in and started to say, "Come o.. Oh my god! Kagome you are so beautiful."

I looked into the mirror. For once I felt different. I felt like a whole new person. One who wasn't shy and had a feeling of expertise in her. It felt good. I was a whole new person. Ayanmi said that my hazel eyes were so soft and glistened and that the eye shadow was so pretty with it. The lip gloss Sango put on smelled like watermelon and it smelled sweet and had a hint of pink in it. The blush gave my face some composure and then my hair completed the look. Kim said that my hair was so pretty and in a way my hair was black but it glistened as if it had hints of a midnight blue in it. She said It was really pretty.

I walked out of the bathroom with them trailing behind me. We walked to the food hall and three guys approached me on the way. Kim, Sango, and Ayanmi were all surprised. They called me a natural flirt. I didn't understand what they meant I was just being nice. The first guy asked me if he could escort me to the food hall but I said I couldn't I was with friends. The second one asked if he could just chill with us after and I said no because we were planning a tennis match with just us four. Then the third asked if he could see me later and I thought that sounded reasonable because I might not have plans.

Kim and Ayanmi were jealous I think because they had always got the attention from guys and now the tables were turned. I felt kind of bad but it wasn't my fault they just came up to me. When we sat down I looked over to the telephone again and there I saw Inuyasha in his place. But he was awake this time because he was with her! If there ever was a wicked witch it would be her! I hate Kikyo so much. She always had the Kami house always had to have everything we had except she had way more because her dad was rich and owned a city. I never got to meet my dad. I don't know anything about him. Her mom is a realtor and they have enough money to give to Africa.

The weird thing was is that she had so much resemblance as me. Her hair was the same as mine except totally straight and about four inches shorter than mine. He eyes were bigger and her face was too small for them. She had a figure but her thighs were bigger than mine. I've always been slim. I eat so much yet never get big. It really sucks sometimes. But her body was much better toned than mine and she had more muscle in her arms than me. She was naturally good at things and was better than me at all of it. Her posy consisted of Rin. Just one other person was stupid enough to go with her around.

Rin was also rich but her black hair was short at her neck and she had bangs that went to the side with a clip that always held them back. She really was pretty but nobody went out with her because she was silly. She just followed Kikyo around wherever she went and then waited for her to finish her business. I always got the impression that Kikyo was a bit jealous of her for her natural beauty. She always would take the guys away from Rin and just talk to them. I think she would even tell Rin to stay away from them and then give some lame reason why. Rin always listened. I felt kind of bad for her.

I went up to the food line this time and I asked for three pancakes with strawberry syrup on them. Along with a glass of apple juice. When I stood their waiting in the pick-up line I looked over at the telephone booth again and noticed he was gone. Then I looked around for Kikyo. I couldn't believe he would actually go around with her. Everybody knew she went through boys like popcorn. Then I looked across the room and saw Kikyo sitting with Rin over at the ping pong tables watching the boys play. I wondered where Inuyasha went. I turned back to the pick-up line again and felt someone staring at me this time. I slowly turned my head back around and then saw Inuyasha standing there. I turned to face him fully and then I stared at him.

It seemed like we stared at each other for a long time because I had a lot of time to think about what to say.

Inuyasha opened his mouth finally and said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You mean it?"

Inuyasha said, "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't say that for nothing wen- I mean Kagome." I just stared at him. I couldn't believe he apologized and with my name. It felt good to hear him say it and really mean it this time.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and turned to walk away and then turned back and said, "So are you going to leave me alone now?"

I looked at him in the eyes and said, "If that's what you want. I did mean it though when I said everyone could use a friend."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Alright lets go then."

I was about to follow but then I said, "I can't I have to eat and I'm with friends were going to go play tennis. But you can come?"

Inuyasha stood there and he was serious but had some softness in his eyes this time.

He said, "No, I will just see you later."

I turned back and grabbed my food. Suddenly I lost my appetite and I felt bad for turning him down. I quickly ran over to Kim and Sango cause Ayanmi was in the bathroom and said, "I have to go sorry about the tennis thing I'll make it up to you guys I promise. See you later." Sango nodded. I grabbed my food and put it in a box to go and ran out of the room hoping to catch Inuyasha. As I stepped outside I caught a glimpse of his silver hair as he was walking into the forest. I quickly followed.

I yelled, "Wait Inuyasha!" He just stopped and didn't even turn. I said, "Wait. Sorry what do you want to do."

Inuyasha turned back around and said, "I don't know you're the one that said everyone could use a friend. What do girls like to do?"

I smiled and said, "So were friends?"

Inuyasha said, "Stupid girl, I'm with you ain't I?"

I nodded and said, "Can I eat my food first?"

Inuyasha said, "I guess. But don't expect me to do this often. I don't wait on anyone."

I nodded and sat down on a log and began to eat my food. Inuyasha stood there and said, "Well that ain't comfy, come on I have a better place." I got up and followed him down the path till we got to a little spot that had a two longs across from each other and a fire pit. The trees gave shade and the was peace and quiet.

I said, "Here?"

Inuyasha sat down on a log and said, "Yeah."

I looked around and said, "How is here different than there?"

Inuyasha said, "We can both sit down, now eat will ya? I'm losing my patience."

I sat down on the log across from him and began to eat. It was silent for a couple of minutes. (A/N: Only a writer would admit to when there was writers block and to be completely honest I had writers block for their conversation. Sorry if it sucks haha.)

I finally asked, "Is this your first year here?"

Inuyasha said, "No."

I asked, "How old are you?"

Inuyasha said, "17."

I said, "How come I've never seen you before?"

Inuyasha said, "Eat your food."

I finished and said, "How come I've never seen you before?"

Inuyasha said, "Don't ask me."

I said, "So what do you want to do?"

Inuyasha said, "Whatever."

I said, "Do you like sports?"

Inuyasha said, "Nothing with more than one person."

I said, "Do you like movies?"

Inuyasha said, "Nothing that's not real."

I said, "Do you like walking and talking?"

Inuyasha said, "No. It gets annoying."

I said, "How am I supposed to do anything if you won't tell me!"

Inuyasha said, "I told ya, I ain't the talking type. If ya looking for that then you best be off."

I said, "You're impossible Inuyasha. Don't you have any friends?"

Inuyasha said, "Miroku. He's a perv. Stay away from him too. He'll touch your ass less than a second."

I looked at him then said, "What do you guys do for fun?"

Inuyasha said, "You know. Stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Just stuff now drop it. Let's go." I stood up and he did at the same time. He said, "What do you want to do?" I shrugged my shoulders. He said, "What did you say you had to do again?"

I said, "I was supposed to play tennis with some friends. So where are you from?"

Inuyasha said, "I'm from here stupid. Why didn't you go play tennis?"

I started to take a step forward but then I decided to say, "God, you're a jerk. You know that Inuyasha. I'm trying to be your friend and you're open to nothing. And you want me to stay away from people well you stay away from Kikyo."

Inuyasha said, "Kikyo? Why is this about Kikyo. You stupid girl Kikyo is my girlfriend and you have the nerve to tell me to stay away from her?" I shut my mouth. There was nothing left to say. Clearly he wanted to be alone. He had a girlfriend who he was never around with and yet he is a jerk. I walked away.

Inuyasha yelled, "Come back here Kagome we're not done with this."

I stopped and turned around and yelled back, "We are done. You have the nerve to tell me who I can hang out with and you didn't know Koga was my boyfriend. Do me a favor and stop making me feel bad for you." I kept walking away.

Inuyasha took a step forward and said, "Yeah, well do me a favor and stop being a bitch."

I stopped again and turned and said, "What did you call me?"

Inuyasha stepped forward again and said, "You heard me, bitch."

I yelled, "I am not a bitch you're the one whose so protective about yourself. You're the one who intimidates people and makes them feel sorry for you. You're the one that's paranoid over what people think about you. You need to shut up and take a chill pill. Because news flash Inuyasha you are an ass and a jerk!" I ran away after that. I didn't want him to catch me crying. I ran till I couldn't catch my breath any longer. I fell on the dirt floor. I slowly sat up and just curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe someone could hate me so much for doing nothing wrong. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

About twenty minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up. The person bent down to make face to face contact. I just stared at him. He slowly lifted my chin and said, "Why are you crying?" I looked away. He moved my chin again to make me face him. I looked into green blue eyes. His eyes made it clear he was uneasy.

I got up slowly and said, "I'm crying because of you ass."

He said, "Look I'm sorry. You're not a bitch but you are a stupid girl."

I nodded and said, "You're not an ass but you are a jerk."

Inuyasha pulled her up and said, "Are you really dating that wolf?"

I said, "Are you really dating that whore?"

Inuyasha frowned and said, "Don't call her that! She is much more than that."

I said, "Then don't call him that."

Inuyasha said, "You have no clue what he is."

I said, "You have no clue what she is." Inuyasha stood there and I began to walk. I said, "Bye Inuyasha. Take my advice. Treat others the way you want to be treated."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Stupid girl. Whatever."

I walked back to the cabin in silence and let my emotions consume me for a while. It was had to get through to him but I did see something good come from him. At least he apologized without me asking. That's a start. I really hope he isn't dating Kikyo. Maybe it isn't to late to go talk to Koga. He is really sweet. I walked up the stairs to the cabins and saw Koga sitting at my steps waiting for me. I walked over quickly.

Koga stood up and said, "Kagome you have time to talk?" I nodded and let him come in. Koga said, "First of all I'm sorry about yesterday. That mut is a pain in the ass sometimes. I saw you go with him this morning." I nodded and sat on my bed. Koga came over and got on his knees and said, "Kagome do you want to go on a date with me?"

I smiled and said, "When?"

Koga smiled and said, "Tonight. I'll pick you up after dinner and we'll go see a movie."

I nodded and said, "Ok." I was still worried about what Inuyasha meant. How was Koga dangerous. He was so sweet. But what I feel is something isn't right. I have some weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I bet its from the pancakes.

I looked outside the window and watched Koga leave. I sat on my bed and just thought. Then I decided that I should just go have fun so I went to go to Sango. Sango and I decided to go swimming so we went back to the cabins to change and then found Kikyo outside our cabin.

**A/N: **_**Wow. Wonder what Kikyo wants? What will happen on their date? What is with Inuyasha he's so mean. I can't stand him mean and I know it hurts girls but don't worry we all know Inuyasha will be a softie after a while. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter? I'm so into it myself that I might update again even today haha. Well reviews please and thank you. Oh, and if there is any miss spellings sorry about it. **_

_**-Black4rose13 **_


	3. Date Bait

_**Dear Diary, **__**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**Summary:**_ (A/N: Say if you've gotten this far already then I don't think I need a summary, haha. But maybe a summary of what happened last chapter perhaps?) Well the new summary will be the recap of last chapter._

**Disclaimer: (A/N: **There isn't a disclaimer either since you've gotten this far. So this will be the last time you're going to see the Summary & Disclaimer. Unless there's something I need to recap or Disclaim. Haha**)**

**A/N: **Onto chapter three. But first, How is it? Do you guys enjoy it so far? I hope so. After thinking about where I left off I have so many thrilling ideas I can't wait to write! I may update twice today with my bitter joy! Haha. Oh you know what I just thought of? I think I now know what this whole story is a mix of! It has the Grease theme hence they have a summer romance and after its over… and then it's a Parent Trap theme hence Kikyo and her have resemblance and they hate each other, then lastly it has a Pride & Prejudice theme hence Inuyasha and her both hate each other but then fall madly in love! My, my, my this will be good. Now finally, onwards to chapter three.

**Chapter: 3- Date Bait **(A/N: Oh why yes, yes I am good.)

_**This is now going to be the summary (a recap of last chapter haha): **__I looked outside the window and watched Koga leave. I sat on my bed and just thought. Then I decided that I should just go have fun so I went to go to Sango. Sango and I decided to go swimming so we went back to the cabins to change and then found Kikyo outside our cabin. _

What ever did Kikyo of all people want? Well whatever this was it had to be good. To give her the courage to wait for us on her previous cabin. She was so jealous and she had an anger in those sullen cold brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice she was a resemblance of me but in all the negative things I was. What a sad thing. Sango and I walked over to her pretending not to care about the woman that could destroy and crush our little serenades.

Kikyo got up and walked over to me not even noticing or caring that my best friend was there. She spoke with a wistful smirk, "So you guys are the ones that stole my cabin? Well I should have figured. I guess they finally decided to make the dogs feel at home." Sango stopped dead in her tracks. I could tell by her face that she was just as shocked as I was to notice that last sentence. Bitch, what a word that could in fact interrogate them to death.

Kikyo smiled that precious "I despise you but yet I'll pretend to get you just for me" kind of smile. I stepped forward making her step back and said, "What do you want dog face?" Kikyo stepped forward and lingered into my eyes for a moment trying to think of what I meant, then the next moment I know she said, "Oh like I'm afraid of you whore."

I pushed her forward and said, "Excuse me? But if you came here to pick a fight then you're damn well going to get one and you're messing with the wrong girl."

Kikyo regained her stance and said, "You have no clue why I'm actually here do you? Let me make this clear, STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!" I stepped back.

I couldn't argue with her that time. Because in fact I guess she did have a point. But then again didn't have a point at all. Inuyasha was a big boy he can hang out with whoever he wants. What gave her the right to own him all to herself. Not like she can mark him her territory. Wait what am I thinking? Am I jealous of that bitch? Wow. Hold it. I don't even know Inuyasha and I'm half in love with the crazy boy already.

I looked over at Sango hoping to get some idea into my head of what to say but then I just said as I looked back, "Oh believe me there's no problem there. Inuyasha can hang out with who he wants, and I'm not on the list and he's not on mine." I walked around her and Sango followed quietly. I knew she was going to wait till we were inside to pounce on me with all the questions she had.

A half an hour later we were walking silently to the lake with our towels in one hand and our bags on our backs. Sango finally said, "So that's everything?"

I just nodded my head. She needed time to take the story in, no use filling her head with more words. Sango said, "Why didn't you tell us earlier. We could of helped you."

I looked at her face filled with sorrow and said, "And do what? Tell Inuyasha to mind his own business? Make him apologize? Thank him for saving me from Koga? He's a stubborn boy and much to tough to listen to a word anyone says. I highly doubt he'll listen to more of "you're kinds of people" telling him what to do." Sango nodded her head.

We stopped when we arrived at the lake and put our things down and just walked quietly into the water. How long has it been since Sango and I had an awkward moment? Never. I felt kind of bad for everything that happened so far so I went over to her and splashed some water on her and said, "Come on, don't worry. I'm still same old Kagome."

Sango gave a small smile and splashed water back at me and said. "Race ya to the slide?" The slide was on a deck in the middle of the lake. Every year I would always beat Sango there. This year I could tell she practiced and was determined more than ever to win.

I said, "Ok. Ready, Set, Go!" From what I was looking at Sango she was racing to her hearts content. I was giving it all I got too. But she was still a few inches ahead of me. I reached deep down into my mind and said, "Come on Kagome I know you have more than that." I started swimming faster pushing myself more and more and last thing

I saw before it happened was the wood poles that held the deck up in the lake. I saw my body sinking in the water. My lungs began to fill with water. I tried to swim up but slowly my eyes began to be drowsy and then they closed. I tried to open them but I was to tired. I was sinking at the bottom and nobody knew. Sango thought I was so far away but little did she know I was right under her feet. Nobody way going to save me. I couldn't move a muscle. Soon I was dreaming. I had a dream that someone had dived into the lake and was swimming as fast as ever. The person didn't have on a shirt and you could see his muscles flex every time he moved. I was watching this as if I was a third person and he was saving some girl. I couldn't see because her hair coved her face. The boy reached down and grabbed her by her waist. He began to swim up and the closer he got to surface the more his face began to wrench up and look tight. As if he was trying so hard to cover a smell.

The boy then stuck his head out of the water carrying the girl in his right hand and swimming with the other. Who was she I wondered? The boy climbed onto the deck carrying her and then laid her down to look at her. He moved her hair out of her face and then I almost got a glimpse of her but Sango ran into my view. Sango leaned over her along with the shirtless boy. I couldn't see who he was either because Sango took that view away too but I did see two ears sticking up. I knew then it was Inuyasha. I then saw Sango move out of the way but I still couldn't see the girl because Inuyasha was doing CPR, Giving her mouth to mouth. Then after three tries I was drifting away and then as soon as I blinked, when I opened my eyes, I saw Inuyasha's face looking over mine blocking the suns light. I choked out water and began breathing heavily still grasping the sweet oxygen. I never realized how much I loved oxygen till those breaths were the best breaths I've ever taken.

I rose up a bit and then Inuyasha said, "Are you ok?"

I knew what would be a perfect comeback to that comment seeing as how my condition was absolutely not ok but I was so grateful for him saving my life. I knew who that girl was now. It was me. I didn't want to be mean so I said something different, "My head hurts."

Inuyasha looked at my head then back at my face and said, "You have a concussion. But don't worry we'll get you help. Can you stand up?" I rose slowly hoping my legs wouldn't give out but as soon as I was up I started falling back till Inuyasha grabbed me. In that moment I looked into my eyes. A girl could never ever be more grateful to a boy if he saved her life. Inuyasha was so much more than what I thought. I felt so bad then and there for yelling at him both those times. I started crying a bit. I was trying so hard to hold back tears too because I hated being weak. But Inuyasha kept looking at my face and when I saw his eyes he looked truly scared and nervous. I tried to stop crying after a minute and then I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to stand up again. Inuyasha let me do it. I thought he would bark at me for letting him touch him but he just let me move. He held my waist as I stood up then he slowly let go. But kept his hands near just in case. I slowly started to walk a little. Then I saw the lifeguard boat coming in and then Inuyasha grabbed me and we got into the boat.

All the way to the nurses office he didn't say a word. From when we got off the boat to the walk to the nurse's office he held me bridal style. He slowly put me down and put me onto the bed. I looked at his face one last time then I said, "Thank you Inuyasha. You are a good friend." Inuyasha looked into my eyes when I said the word friend to him. He gave me a look that was so sweet and pure that I just felt even more thankful. Inuyasha responded, "I hope you feel better." Then walked out of the nurses office. I watched him walk away and forgot that he didn't have on a shirt or his hat. I tried to get up so I could follow him but my body was too weak so instead I made an involuntary sound, "AHH!" followed by a gasp.

Inuyasha turned back around and rushed over to me saying, "You stupid girl what do you think you're doing? You're hurt and you dare move? Stay where you are put. Don't you dare even think about getting out of this bed."

I looked at him then said, "Don't leave me."

Inuyasha sighed and said in a softer tone, "Alright I'll stay but don't even think about trying to get up ya hear me?" I nodded and laid back. Inuyasha then got up onto the bed and sat at the very end of it trying to keep his distance from me.

I knew he was in the most uncomfortable part and it wasn't like I was some kind of disease so I said, "Inuyasha I'm not a disease you can sit closer if you want." Inuyasha snorted a bit and then just adjusted himself till he was sitting next to my body. I felt more relaxed than ever because I felt a warmth coming from him that made me feel so calm. I wanted so badly to get closer to him but I knew he would yell at me. He already had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend. Why were things so difficult to deal with?

About five hours later I was awaken by the nurse silently. She said, "Careful, better not wake up Inuyasha. It's been a first I've ever seen him sleep."

I looked down at his face and I said, "This isn't really a surprise. I've seen him asleep before."

The nurse said, "Oh? Well it's a first to us."

I looked at the nurse and said, "Am I free to go?" The nurse said nodded. I sat up quietly and the boy was still sleeping. I slowly tried getting out of the bed till I looked back down at Inuyasha. I felt a soft breath breathing on my stomach and noticed he was holding me in place and was laying on my stomach. I smiled and then I wondered how I was going to get up. I slowly put my hand on his and moved it off of me. His grip just tightened and he held on more. I then tried to pull it away and this time he let go. Then I did the same thing to his other hand. Finally I just had his head left to deal with. I slowly put my hand on his cheek and then took my left hand and slid it under his face and cupped his face together and then I slowly moved it to the bed. Before I could get my legs out a very angry boy barked out, "You know you could have just woken me up if ya were trying to leave."

I sighed and said, "You looked so peaceful."

Inuyasha barked out, "Could ya release my face?" I looked down at his face in my hands and then immediately let go. Inuyasha got up and said, "Where are ya going? I didn't hear them say you could leave?"

I said, "The nurse was just here. She said it was ok." Inuyasha nodded. I said, "Kikyo came to my cabin today." Inuyasha looked up. I continued, "She told me to stay away from you so if she finds out about this, then well I think it's best if we don't say anything." Inuyasha just nodded in agreement.

I then got out of bed and realized I was still in my bathing suit and my stuff was still at the lake, and where was Sango? I walked over to the door and said, "Thank you again. Have you seen Sango? I need my stuff." Inuyasha got up and said, "You stupid girl, you can't leave like that. Come with me." Inuyasha walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. He went over to me and then tied it around me till it looked like a dress. I looked at him and said, "How do I look?" He said, "Covered up." I frowned and then headed for the door. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and said, "Hey, wait. Where do you think you're going? You don't have shoes on either." I looked down at my feet and then back up at him. Inuyasha picked me up in his arms and walked me out. He walked down the trail with me in his arms and didn't say anything. Finally when we arrived at my cabin he put me down on a stair.

I looked into Inuyasha's face and said, "How can I thank you for saving my life?"

Inuyasha said, "By not being a stupid girl."

I said, "You didn't have to save me you know?"

Inuyasha looked into my eyes and said, "Don't get all heartfelt. Just go inside." I frowned and then did what he said. I got up the stairs and turned back and saw Inuyasha still there. I stared at him and then he said annoyed, "What?"

I giggled and said, "Nothing! Nothing." Inuyasha sashed his arms across his chest and walked away.

I walked into the cabin and Sango was there. I went to my bed and ended up telling her everything. A couple hours later Koga pounded on my door and I was looking nicer than ever. Sango did my make up again because I forgot how. I stepped outside and Koga held out his hand and said, "Shall we?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand as I yelled, "See you later Sango, Kim, and Ayanmi. Don't wait up for me."

Koga and I walked silently to the entertainment hall. We past a few doors till he opened the one that said Movie room. We stepped inside and saw a bunch of people walking down the very long and wide hall. Girls and guys were in different lines and Koga asked me then, "What do you want to see?" I shrugged and said, "What is out that's scary?" Koga said, "The Exorcist?" Kagome said, "Ok." Koga and Kagome walked into that line and Koga paid for the tickets. (A/N: Ok I don't know about you guys but going to a summer camp for the whole summer and having all this to do would be crazy cool and fun. I've always wish that there was such a camp. How cool. Except it's a little weird buying tickets when your at a camp your paying for but whatever it's fiction haha.) I walked into the theater and Koga led me to the middle row and took middle seats.

Forgive me if I'm wrong but if you're on a movie date with a guy you really like and you think that its going to end in making out don't you usually take the back rows? Koga sat down and said, "What's wrong?" I sat down and said, "Nothing just my throats a little dry. I'm going to get something to drink and some candy. Want anything?" Koga said, "No it's ok I'm good." I turned and walked away. I just assured myself that maybe he didn't know how to do this kind of dating. Maybe it was new to him. Either way it was interesting to see where this would go. As I stepped into line I noticed in the other line that Inuyasha was in it. I looked over at him wondering why the hell he was there. It was very odd. He said he didn't like movies. I turned back and pretended not to notice when I heard him yell at the cashier, "No you nitwit I said extra butter and extra salt! No more butter than that." I giggled a bit because it was funny watching Inuyasha think he controlled everybody.

Inuyasha grabbed the food he ordered and walked away. He walked past me and I pretended I didn't see him. I watched him go put about fifteen more packets of salt onto the popcorn and then he tasted it as if it wasn't enough and put more. I just stepped up closer to the cashier when Koga walked over to me and said, "Hey, I change my mind I want a candy bar." I nodded and he walked away. I knew in that moment that Inuyasha saw me there and he heard Koga too. Inuyasha finished pouring the third round of fifteen packets of salt and made his way over to me. I grabbed my drink and one packet of milk duds (A/N: absolute favorite movie theater candy.) One snickers candy bar and then walked out of the line. Inuyasha said, "Are you here with that mangy wolf?" I gulped and felt half guilty because for some reason it felt wrong here with Koga when Inuyasha gave me a clear warning but then the other half of myself just thought well he's here with Kikyo obviously so it wouldn't matter if I came here with anyone. I just nodded my head.

Inuyasha said, "You stupid girl I thought I told you to stay away from him." I said back, "I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha stood back and said, "I swear you better leave. He is dangerous." I stood there and snarled out, "Or what? She's dangerous too. I'm not going anywhere!" Inuyasha huffed and then growled, "Or I'll throw you over my back and take you out of here! He is far more dangerous than Kikyo. Leave her out of this!" I huffed then walked around him purposing bumping my shoulder into his. Inuyasha growled and followed me. I walked back into the theater room with our movie and walked up the stairs to my seat. I sat and noticed Inuyasha went up the stairs to the top and sat next to no one other than Kikyo. I felt half jealous and half retarded because I wished Koga had enough sense to take me up there and the other half retarded because I was disobeying him.

Half way through the movie Koga had his right arm around me and was holding my hand with his left hand. I was happy but the movie was terribly frightening and every time I was getting scared I couldn't help but turn my face into Koga's chest. I didn't look back once to see what Inuyasha was doing. Half of myself wanted to know beyond anything but the other half felt scared of the looks she would get from him. After one part in the movie Koga tilted my chin up to his face and then kissed me. I knew right then that Inuyasha would be so furious with me if he saw this. All I could do was pray that Inuyasha wasn't watching. But next thing I knew I felt a sharp nail tap my shoulder. I slowly got out of the kiss and then pretended to go back to the movie but turned my eyes to Inuyasha sitting next to me. I slowly mouthed, "WHAT!"

Inuyasha grabbed me by my hand and pulled me out of my seat. He pulled me down the stairs and out of the room into the candy stand room. He then picked me up and threw me over his left shoulder and walked out of the theaters. It took me a few minutes to process what he was doing but then I got the picture and started banding on his back saying put me down. Inuyasha went onto a trial for over ten minutes and then put me down. He said, "Stupid girl. Why did you let him kiss you?"

I looked down onto the dirt and said, "It just happened. It's not like I could tell him to knock it off."

Inuyasha said, "That's exactly what you could tell him." I sighed and then walked away. Inuyasha grabbed my hand turning me around and said softly, "I don't want you to get hurt." I looked up at his face and saw the real softness this time. I wondered what was compelling him so badly that he had to protect me. I was just another girl. I was about to touch his face for a moment but I put my hand back down. I couldn't risk getting yelled at by him.

I said really quietly, "Could you please let me go? I promise I won't go back to the movies." Inuyasha let go. I just stood there and slowly turned away. I finally said, but at my distance with my back still turned, "Why do you want to protect me so much when yet you are so cruel to me?"

Inuyasha sighed and said really softly, "Because you have no idea what I am and yet you… you…"

**A/N: **_**Yes I know it's at a cliffy and you're all dying for what he's going to say next. I hope you guys aren't getting you're hopes up to much because it's not what you think it is… well for some it could be. He is still mean but he's getting softer… What is he going to say? Was it a total shocker when I had her drowning? Haha I was so surprised myself. I wasn't planning on it but the more I wrote the more I got the title haha, bait.. Like fish and she was just there for him… and the date haha boy I'm really good. Hahaha. Well reviews are much appreciated. I'll update soon!!**_

_**-Black4rose13**_


	4. Camp Ties

_**Dear Diary, **__**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**A/N: **It's hard to believe that only four days ago I started this and was like I wonder what will happen in the end. I have so many ideas but I'm so far away from putting them down. I want a lot of things to happen for this story so I'm asking all of you readers now to please not judge this book as good or bad stories. All stories are good but this story I really didn't know what I was going to do with it so its kind of special to me because at first I didn't even think I should of made it into an Inuyasha fanfiction. But things change. I would like to thank **Shichinintai's Girl **for reviewing these past three chapters. I hope she continues. I like her positive energy flowing over my story. I might just make this book over 30 chapters long I hope. Oh guess what else Shichinintai's Girl? I have Avril Lavigne making hot plans in this book haha you'll see what surprise I have with one of her songs and Kagome… well yeah that's giving something out. But still. Onto chapter four with rigorous writing I shall accomplish. Oh sorry this A/N was so long btw. I'll try not to make it happen.

**Chapter: 4- Camp Ties **(A/N: I swear on myself that this is completely creepy and like writing talent. Before I write my chapter for anything I always do title first and ?I don't have any outline or anything for the chapters, I swear that I just pick the titles for it and like my whole chapter is coming out like magic and it just falls into the title I swear it's completely like gift. Idk how but it gives me 1 good damn chapter haha.)

_**Summary:**__I said really quietly, "Could you please let me go? I promise I won't go back to the movies." Inuyasha let go. I just stood there and slowly turned away. I finally said, but at my distance with my back still turned, "Why do you want to protect me so much when yet you are so cruel to me?"_

_Inuyasha sighed and said really softly, "Because you have no idea what I am and yet you… you…"_

Inuyasha looked down as I turned to face him. Was he finally going to open up to me? Finally give me a chance? I felt like I had to say something to hopefully get him talking again but I knew that would ruin his moment. I stayed quiet and stayed in my spot because I might get yelled at for walking and it didn't feel like he was done talking yet. Inuyasha said, "Never mind." (_A/N: Do you hate me? He wasn't going to say anything are you crazy?) _I took a step forward to him and then I stepped back and stepped forward again.

Inuyasha looked at me and I knew he was getting irritated at me for not making my mind up whether to stay put or move forward. I moved back again and then moved forward before I looked into his eyes. They were a royal blue this time glistening into the moonlight. I stuttered as I said, "Inuyasha, please continue." Inuyasha looked back down. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. I was a little too shy to touch his arm. I knew he would bark at me. I slowly moved my hand up and lingered at his arm. It was so tempting to touch him, I was so curious and I finally gave it a chance. When I put my hand on his arm it felt warm. I looked down at my hand. It felt like suddenly I was warm. I wasn't so afraid of things anymore. I wasn't so cold about things and as afraid about them as I used to be. It felt like an old fire was being re-lit again. A fire pit that was put out for a very long time.

Inuyasha looked into my eyes and said, "But it's just that you, when you do this. When you are like this. I just can't believe this." (_A/N: I know it's not nice to tease or fool but GOT YA! Haha. But still bet some of you weren't seeing what's about to come up happen.) _

I looked back up into his eyes and said, "What? Do what? Believe what?"

Inuyasha said modestly, "This. You being like this. Everything. Why? Why to me?" I was really confused then. What could he mean this? What this? What why? I didn't get a word of it.

I looked back down at my hand and then said softly, hoping he wouldn't call me a stupid girl for saying this, "I don't know what you mean? I treat you just like everyone else. I don't know why to you… it's because I'm your friend." I heard a growl come from a deep part of his throat. Probably on the Growl of Ranking at a five that time out of ten. He was agitated.

Inuyasha replied, "Why are you my friend? I'm not everyone else. I'm worse than most in fact."

I looked back up into his eyes and said, "Maybe that's why I chose you to be my friend. Maybe it's because I took a liking to you so well, Inuyasha. I mean before you came along my life was dull and lifeless. Then I saw a boy with silver hair and an attitude that could scare away even the most harmless and I just stuck to you. I like you for who you are. If you want your hair silver then let it. I wouldn't have the guts to do it but hey you can. If you want to wear ears on top of your head go for it. But I can't."

Inuyasha started to giggle and then said, "You weren't afraid of me scaring you that other day? You think I died my hair? You think these ears are fake? If they were real what would you think?"

I looked up at his hair. I said slowly, "I don't care if it's real. I don't care if you have ears on top of your head."

Inuyasha said, "Well good because they are real. So you weren't scared then?" I shook my head. Inuyasha continued, "Why me, still?"

I just shrugged and then I stepped back. I wanted to take a full look at what kind of friend I was going to have. Got he had such nice hair. And his eyes were so luminous. His head was turned and he was looking at the moon. I smiled a little hoping that finally he would stay in this mood. After a few minutes I asked, "Why were you at the movies with Kikyo tonight?"

Inuyasha looked back at me as if he awoke from a haze and replied, "I wanted to take her. It was a good movie too. Why were you with Koga tonight?"

I said quietly, assuming that would keep him in the mood, "He asked me and I said yes." Inuyasha said, "Well are you really going out with him?"

I shook my head no. I thought it was finally safe to admit it. He was keeping quiet so far. That is until Inuyasha said, "Aha! I knew you were lying! So why did ya do it?"

I looked over at the bushes and said., "I don't know. Why did you go out with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha said, "Because I like her."

I said, "Because he's sweet." I could feel a huge frown appearing on his face from my news. But I know he knows he's a jerk so he wouldn't dare pretend he was nice. I finally turned back to facing him and said, "So will I see you at the orientation for camp tomorrow?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. I smiled and said, "Well sweet dreams Inuyasha." He just said, "Night."

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up earlier than the girls for once. I guess I wasn't that tired. I quietly went over to Ayanmi's bed and shook her. As soon as she was about to gasp I covered my hand over her mouth and shushed her. She nodded and then whispered, "Don't scare me like that. Why are you up so early?" Now diary the reason I had to see her is you can probably guess why. Ayanmi's a genesis when it comes to sneaking away and stuff. She's done it since 4th grade when a guy from her class asked her to meet him in the park at 6 in the morning and she did it and never got caught. Fourth Grade!

I quietly whispered back, "I need you to cover for me Ayanmi. I am meeting Inuyasha at orientation and Koga will be there and I'm not ready to answer all his grin and bearing questions right now because I'm not so sure about myself yet and I don't want you guys to think I'm ditching on you for some guy because I'm not it's just I need to talk to Inuyasha so will you please tell the girls some excuse and if Koga asks you guys where I am just tell him I was doing something and that I couldn't talk today. I just need some time to think. Please?" She just nodded her head. I smiled my thank you smile and quietly went to the bathroom to get ready. I wanted to go do something before orientation. Something I had to do every year.

After I was out of the cabin safe, quiet, and covered I walked over to a hidden trail on my left side to go to my secret spot. About a half a mile into the woods there was a little gum tree that had a stone on the floor and it was right next to the water line of the lake. I found it one year when I was 10. I used to go to that spot to think, scream, let out anything, and do anything. It felt like apart of me. I then finally put a wooden box under the stone one year and decided to slip in a piece of paper and some other possessions.

I carefully took out the box. I opened up the paper and took out a pen from my bag. I quickly wrote on the 3 line provided part, "Figure out who I am more and decide if I will ever be a good person to a boy. If so then go out with a boy. Find my better future, and figure out what I want to do. Get straight A's." I read the directions above my answer. "What do you want to accomplish this year?" I nodded and smiled as I put back my box. I got up and went down to the Food Hall. I was starving since I never got to eat dinner or lunch because of everything yesterday.

After I got there I noticed that it was still early in the morning. Only twenty kids were there. It was only 7:11 and orentation didn't start till 8:00. I grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table near the back of the hall and at silently. After I was done I decided to go for another walk and just wait it out. I decided to walk on the whole mile trail. If I could run a mile in 16 minutes then I could surely walk a mile in less than an hour and make it back. I started along when I noticed that the trail I was following had all the bushes trimmed back. The bushes were no longer hiding away the mystery. I decided to walk it anyway. It wasn't like this was my secret trail or anything. It was just a really long path that helped un-bore me sometimes. I then remember that I had my Ipod with me and that it could just make use of itself yet.

I was in the mood for a happy song but it had a sad ending and the lyrics had to be pointless but it had to have some meaning behind it. I defiantly wasn't depressed or anything but I wasn't also Mrs. Cheerleader either. I settled for Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson. _(A/N: The song just fit her mood so shut up if you hate it or the singer. It's whatever as long as it fit's the mood.) _As I listened to the song I began to realize that I do have pieces of me all over the place. I am no longer the Kagome everyone knew last summer. I had to have something different happen to me. There just had to be something. Then next thing I knew Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. He was walking my direction. I noticed he wasn't in his normal happy mood so I stopped walking and waited for him to walk to me. We were going to meet into each other anyways.

As soon as he was close enough to speak to I said, "Hey, what's up?" He looked up as if I had just destroyed a big moment for him a moment like he was focusing onto something really important and I made him lose his thought. He said, "What are you doing over here?" I looked around me and said, "Am I not allowed?" He said, "No I just never knew you would know about this trail. There's a lot of trails why did you chose this one?" I looked down and then said, "I just wanted to walk. This trail is pretty long." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. I then said, "So where were you going?" He said, "Orientation." I said, "Oh, well it's only 7:20." He just nodded. I said, "So what cabin are you staying in?"Inuyasha said, "The one with the fish on it." I said, "Oh, Pointers." He said, "Yeah whatever."

I looked around and then said, "See you at orientation?" He nodded and walked around me as I kept walking. Then a few moments later Inuyasha and I both turned around at the same time and he said, "Kagome? Uh, you might want to watch out for snakes. They like this trail a lot." I laughed and said, "Don't worry I've been on this trail a bunch of times. I'm just wondering why someone has the guts to cut the bushes away. It was so pretty." Inuyasha looked down guiltily and said, "Yeah, well how else am I supposed to get to my cabin if I can't see where my feet are." I looked confused and said, "The boys cabins are on the other side of the lake." Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Actually this is a round way to the other side of the lake. If you keep following this it eventually gets around the lake to our side." I laughed and said, "That's impossible." Inuyasha just started walking towards me till he passed me and then was a few feet ahead when he said, "Ya coming?" I just ran to him.

Silence filled the air. Not even birds were singing. I put my Ipod away because it got annoying after a while. Inuyasha was still not saying anything and I didn't want to break the silence and have him tell me I'm a stupid girl or something if I would say something stupid. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally said, "So Inuyasha, what about your family?" Inuyasha looked over to me and said, "When I was little my mother died. As did my father. I am stuck living with my putrid son-of-a-bitch half-brother Sesshomaru." Those were some pretty hate words there. I just said, "I live with my mom, my brother Souta, my grandfather and a very fat cat on a shrine. I don't know my dad. When I was little my mom said he died."

Inuyasha asked, "Why do you come here every summer?" I said, "My mom thought it would be a good chance to practice my communication skills and she thought that my roommates here, Sango, Kim, and Ayanmi, would be bored too. We all used to go to the same school till in sixth grade Kim moved away, then in seventh Sango's parents moved away for a better job, and Ayanmi was sent to a private school because her parents wanted her to have a better education. What about you?"

Inuyasha looked down and said, "My brother said it was for better reasons. My friend Miroku he's here accompanying me because he too was bored." I just nodded. I said, "Why do you hate Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, "We just never got along. I think it was because when his mother died my father remarried and when they had me he hated the feeling he wasn't number one to our father anymore. After my mother died my father died. Then that was it. Sesshomaru was nineteen so he was supposed to take care of me." I looked down and said, "Sorry about your parents." Inuyasha said, "Sorry about your dad." I said, "You ever hate it how when people find out about the deaths they say their sorry but they don't really mean it. They could care less about your family or yourself. People are really selfish sometimes." Inuyasha laughed and said, "When were you so pessimistic?" I just shrugged.

Inuyasha said, "Well we should get back it's time." I nodded and he stopped and said, "Do you trust me?" I laughed and said, "You saved me from a kiss, you saved my life, you scared me half to death, you ruined a date… and you're asking me if I trust you? Well saving my life over ruining a date kind of evens out so I guess I trust you."

Inuyasha said, "get on my back and we could get there a lot faster without being late." I said, "How is giving me a piggy back ride going to make things faster?" Inuyasha said, "Just trust me and do it." I got on silently and then before I knew it he was going faster than people generally running. It was kind of scary at first because he hopped and then leaped but I got used to it quickly and before we knew it we were back by my cabin again and with ten minutes to get there. I got off his back and said, "Silver hair, ears on your head, sharp claws, leaps, fangs, are you like half dog?" Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yes." I smiled and just kept walking. Before we got there Kikyo was waiting by the gate. As soon as I saw her I just walked to the other side of the crowd hoping she wouldn't see me with her boyfriend. It would be a little crazy. And some ideas would pop and last thing I needed was Inuyasha to go back to being a jerk to me.

As soon as I passed the gate I took my seat next to Ayanmi who I was thankful for sitting alone. She said Kim found some guys to sit with and Sango was getting breakfast. I sat next to her and told her all my details about last night except Inuyasha and my conversations. Those were confidential. But Ayanmi always knew that boys topics with girls were always confidential unless it was a remark or some comment or compliment about the girl or guy then it was totally supposed to be said and mentioned. I was just happy that he finally wasn't a jerk to me. It was way better than me feeling so bad for being mean.

After the camp orientation with the introductions with councilors they talked about how this year there was going to be some changes. This year they were having sports tourniquets and anyone could do it. They were also having classes out for cooking, performing arts, and music. It was all out there and the last part I caught was that after all our twelve weeks here the last day of camp we were to perform in a talent show. And just do whatever is best. The week before and week of that was the sporting tournaments. It was defiantly different. I've never been good at any of that. Except sports but Kikyo was better than me. Ayanmi whispered in my ear that some one was staring at me from behind on to the right side. I looked over inconspicuously and noticed it was Koga. I turned around quickly and then was tapped on the shoulder and then turned around behind me to find it was some random guy. The guy then said, "Koga wishes me to ask you if you would be willing to be his partner and sign you two up for a sporting match or anything you were willing to do?" I sighed and said, "Tell him I'll think about it." The boy nodded then got up and left. Ayanmi said, "How sweet." I just said, "Yeah. He doesn't deserve me."

Ayanmi said, "What do you mean? It's not like you've been cheating or anything. You're not even official." I sighed again and said, "I know but after that stunt Inuyasha pulled for the second time last night I feel so bad. And he did ask me out on a date so romantically." Ayanmi sighed and said, "You're so worth it Hun! So go for it. Be his partner in crime." I nodded and then waited for them to finish. When Ayanmi and I were leaving Inuyasha came over to me and said, "So I was wondering… if you would be interested in doing something tomorrow." I looked over at Ayanmi looking for an answer and she just nodded to him. I said, "Well ok. What did you have in mind?" Inuyasha said, "I don't care whatever is fine." I said, "Um well anything is alright with me." Just then Kikyo approached us and said, "Inu-baby come on. We're going to be late for the show. I want to get good seats this time." Inuyasha sighed and said, "Ok." Kikyo looked at me and said, "Well hope you're not going to enter the tennis match because it would be awfully sad to watch a poor dog lose." I looked up at her and said, "What do you mean I'm not the one that is going to eat my ass for breakfast. So come and get a piece of me." Kikyo stuck her little primp wanna-be nose up and walked away pulling Inuyasha with her. \

I turned back and said to Ayanmi, "Oh it is on. Koga prepare for battle! You too Ayanmi. We're going to wipe that daddy's princess ass all over this camp!" Ayanmi nodded. I wished so badly that Inuyasha wouldn't let her talk like that to people too. It is so wrong. I knew one thing though. She was going down and I was taking her little dog too.

**A/N: Haha, well this means war! can't wait for the next chapter with the practice. This is going to be a fun summer. Yey for Inuyasha!! So proud. He's turning out so nice. Well wait for tomorrow. Reviews are oh so lovely… sweet thoughts!**

**-Black4rose13**


	5. Practice Makes Patience?

_**Dear Diary, **__**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**A/N: **First off, so sorry about the delay. Internet problems on the laptop and my work was on the computer with internet problems so I couldn't get it here and I'm now stuck with retyping it. Ok do my A/N on there says, Well alls well in love and war right? NOT! Will Inuyasha keep up his act? What about the classes available? Kagome has to keep up with her friends because her reason for being at camp is for them. Kagome has to keep up with Koga. Who could lead out to more than hoped. Kagome has to stay talking with Inuyasha. And who is Hojo? She was entered in what Shikon Tourniquet? Whose her partner or partnerS in crime?

**Chapter 5- Practice Makes Patience? **

_**Summary: **__I turned back and said to Ayanmi, "Oh it is on. Koga prepare for battle! You too Ayanmi. We're going to wipe that daddy's princess ass all over this camp!" Ayanmi nodded. I wished so badly that Inuyasha wouldn't let her talk like that to people too. It is so wrong. I knew one thing though. She was going down and I was taking her and her little dog too. (A/N: Sounds like Wizard of Oz except Inuyasha is so much better than Toto.)_

"Kagome that's it! Come on Kagome just a little closer," yelled Ayanmi. I nodded as a sweat drop fell down my face. Only five more times to go. How was I ever going to beat Kikyo when she had private lessons and private everything. She was so going to win. I hate her for it. I hit the tennis ball at the wall five times more than collapsed on the floor hoping to be done. These past few hours were brutal. It was only my first day training and I already wish I was done. Ayanmi said, "Good job Kagome. We're going to win no worries." I nodded. Yeah right. If we were going to win it would take one hell of a miracle. Sango stepped over to me and said, "Kagome someone is here for you." I sat up and looked over to the trees. Koga came over to me and said, "Hey Kagome." I said, "Hey."

Koga put his hand out to help me. I accepted it and said, "What's up?" Koga said, "Ok I think we should talk." I looked at the other girls who were also curious and I said, "Ok." Koga added, "In private." I nodded and walked onto a trail. After a few minutes of walking Koga said, "What happened on our date? Why did you leave?" I said, "I didn't mean to it's just that Kim said there was an emergency and so she pulled me away and we had to leave." Koga said, "You could have told me that. You didn't have to run away." I nodded and said, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen ever again."

Koga said, "So have you decided if you would be my partner in the tournament?" I nodded and said, "I would love to. I just don't know what you're good at playing. Because I kind of don't know the sports you play well." Koga said, "Don't worry we'll find something. Do you like Canoeing? Or swimming?" I smiled and said, "I don't think swimming should be for me. I just came out of an injury." Koga nodded and said, "Is that why you disappeared the afternoon of our date?" I nodded. "I hit my head on the pole in the lake and if Inuyasha hadn't saved me I probably would be dead." Gosh saying it out loud make me kind of realize that I owed Inuyasha something. He did save my life. Koga said, "Kagome I hope you realize that Inuyasha and I aren't exactly friends but if he makes you happy I would let you go I guess." I stood there for a moment. What was he getting at? Happy as in boyfriend material? What? "Koga, I… Inuyasha is going out with Kikyo." Koga nodded and said, "Kagome will you go to the welcome dance with me tonight?" I smiled and said, "Yes." Koga hugged me as he whispered in my ear, "I hoe you are comfortable with us. I don't want you to feel weird. Please let me know if I ever do." From that moment on I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I knew he would never hurt me. And I felt like maybe I would finally get to feel love. The biggest word in the book.

After Koga let go he kissed me on my cheek and said, "I'll pick you up tonight at the same time." I nodded and smiled. I watched as Koga left and then I heard a rustling in the bushes and said, "Alright you guys can give it up I know you're there!" Sango, Kim, and Ayanmi jumped out and said, "We told you so! Gosh Kagome you're so worth it." I turned back and we went back to practicing tennis. Sango said, "Kagome we just want to say that we won't be at the dance tonight. Kim said she isn't feeling well. Ayanmi is busy writing something and I just don't want to go alone so you're on your own tonight ok?" I nodded.

**-That Evening-**

"Kagome he's here. Hurry up and finish!" "Ok Kim. Here Sango quickly can you zip me up?" I was wearing my black strapless shirt with sparkles all over it. Ayanmi had a black skirt to go with it so I wore that. Kim said that the only thing that would make it complete were high heels which she had cute black ones so I borrowed those. I wore my juicy couture necklace and bracelet to match and next thing I heard was a knock at the door. Quickly Sango did the last touch to my hair sprayed hair that was down and flowing.

Kim answered the door and let him in. Kim said, "Wait here." to him for a second, and ran into the overly crowded bathroom and all three of them said at the same time, "Ah! You look hot!" I blushed and said, "Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you guys. I love you so much." They smiled and we had a quick group hug. As I waked out of the bathroom Koga turned to me and had a wide face. He finally said, "Kagome you look really good, are you ready?" I nodded and turned back to say, "See you guys later. Goodnight." They smiled and said bye. After Koga and I walked out I looked down at my overly high shoes and said, "Koga I can't dance very well just to let you know." Koga said, "Don't worry it's easy. I'll be right with you. You'll be okay." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me through the trail.

When we arrived I saw all these couples dancing and partying. I held onto his hand tighter. When I touched Koga I felt a little spark. It was so faint it was barely noticeable but when I felt that, it felt like something was still missing. It felt like for a moment my fire that was just re lit was having trouble. As if a soft wind was blowing and making the fire crackle. I have to protect this fire. But I don't know how. I just don't want to lose it. I will feel empty again.

Koga said, "You want something to drink?" As we stood by the entrance. I just nodded and waited. Koga came back with a soda and a water. I took the water, he obviously didn't know I didn't want water but it was ok. Maybe water was better than soda. Koga put down his drink and mine and said, "Wanna dance?" I just nodded and let him lead me onto the floor. Koga put his arms on my waist and I put my hands on his neck and locked them on. We just started swaying. Koga said, "What do you mean you can't dance? You're doing fine." I said, "Yeah but when it's harder stuff I'm not very good." Koga smiled and said, "You don't have to worry about anything." I just nodded. Koga kept on head nodding to his buddies as they walked by us. I felt like I was some trophy prize he was showing off. I let go and said, "I am tired. Lets just go do something else." Koga said, "No wait just one more dance please?" I just nodded and put my hands back in place. The DJ changed the song then and it was fast beat and clubbing music. I saw all the girls and guys dancing and grinding. I let go and saw Koga pull me closer and started swaying against me. I just sighed and went along with it. Koga turned me so my back was against his chest and put his hands on my hips and then swayed me with his force.

I just did what he was doing because it was making him happy. Then suddenly Koga moved his hands down until they were on my ass. I tried to face him but his hands were in the back pockets so I couldn't move. I just kept swaying till he pulled me even closed. My ass was against him and I felt that he was having a boner. Finally after the song was over I saw Inuyasha walk towards me and Koga, and said, "Would you like to dance?" I looked up at Koga and Koga said, "She's here with me." Inuyasha said, "You're not the boss of her she can dance with whoever she wants." I then slowly backed off of Koga and Koga pulled me back against him and said, "She doesn't want to dance with you." Inuyasha said, "Let her tell me that!" I looked at both of them and said, "I… I… uh," Koga said, "Go away she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Inuyasha growled and said, "Or maybe she just doesn't want to hurt yours. Like hell she wants to grind against you I could see her face all through the dance you were forcing her." Koga said, "I was not! Now leave us alone you've done enough damage to her." I said loudly, "Koga maybe one dance wouldn't hurt. After all he did save my life."

Koga just nodded and slipped his hands out. Inuyasha pulled me along and then went to the middle of the floor. As Inuyasha put his right hand on my waist and his left hand in my right hand I put my left hand on his shoulder. This was how it was supposed to be. I suddenly felt the little fire inside me burn higher. It was getting bigger. It felt hotter. I felt more alive. I stepped closer to Inuyasha as the song was getting faster. Inuyasha said, "It's ok just keep swaying I'll lead you through the rest I promise." I tried to look at his face but instead I accidently stepped onto his foot and I said a bunch of times, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Inuyasha said, "Relax. I'm fine. Just follow the beat. Close your eyes and just feel the music. Let it run through your veins and just let it go. Don't think about anything but just feelings. Move with them. Let them take control." I just nodded and closed my eyes. I wasn't thinking about anything. I just felt the music. I let my body follow whatever. Suddenly I felt the beat. I felt something run through my veins. Like an unstoppable light that would continuously be green. Speeding through my veins letting things rush. It felt powerful. I just moved. I just was. Inuyasha then twirled me and kept dancing with me. I felt unstoppable. I felt like I was the light. I just went with the music.

As the song slowed and turned into a slow song I moved closer and Inuyasha just gradually moved our beat to a slow soft pace. Our feet were synchronized and were in one. I put my head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. It was soft and hard. It was fast but at a very temp pace. It felt like a stern but yet sweet beat. I closed my eyes and just went with him. Inuyasha whispered in my ear, "You ok?" I nodded and said, "Never better." Inuyasha smiled and said, "Would you like some water?" I shook my head and said, "I want to stay here forever. In this spot."

Inuyasha gave a light laugh and said, "Wish I could too but someone is here for us." I looked up and saw Koga with Kikyo behind him waiting for us. Koga said, "Kagome lets go." I nodded and silently let go of Inuyasha. When I touched Koga's hand again I felt that fire that burned so brightly fade again to the slow crackling it was. I sighed and said, "I think I want to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Koga said, "I'll walk you back." I just nodded. As we stepped out I tripped over the first stair and Koga quickly grabbed my hand before I could fall and said, "Easy watch it. You're ok." I nodded and leaned my head onto his shoulder. Koga put his arm around my waist and just walked me back silently. I looked up at the stars. I saw a shooting star in that moment and I wished, "I wish I could have more patience and get the love I need from a boy." I kept walking and we finally arrived at my door. Koga said, "I had fun tonight. I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him and said, "What?" Koga said, "Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him with wider eyes and said slowly, "Yes." Nothing felt right but I knew that in every relationship it was always how it first started. Just gradually you will find that everything was right. I didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

Koga smiled and then he leaned and kissed my lips lightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he had his hand by my ear. Koga kissed me with a little more pressure and I just slowly let my lips mold with his. As Koga let go I moved back. Koga said, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night babe." I nodded and said, "Sweet dreams." as I went into the cabin. When I shut the door the three girls ambushed me and said, "AHHH! Oh gosh Kagome how was that for a date?" I sighed. I sat down on my bed and told them everything I was thinking. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was really falling for Inuyasha but Koga was so sweet. Inuyasha is taken and I don't know anymore. I finally went to bed with a couple of things to think about. Kim said that I just followed my heart I'd find the answer. Ayanmi said to just do whatever makes me happy. Sango said that my heart knows what's better than my mind. But my gut knows what's right and wrong and if I let my gut do that sometimes what I decide is right could turn out wrong and make it worse to my heart.

**-Next Morning-**

"Kagome get up! You have to see this." I looked up and said, "What?" Kim said, "Kagome come here quick!" I got out of bed and waked over to the window. Sango, Kim, and Ayanmi said, "Kagome your boyfriend is the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world!" I looked all around and saw the roses, pebbles and flowers covered on the ground. I slowly gasped. Kim said, "Go on Kagome. Go outside. He's waiting for you." I said, "I'm not dressed." Sango said, "Don't worry." I moved to the door and opened it slowly. I peeked my head out and looked around to see if someone was there. I saw the coast was clear so I stepped out in my slippers. I walked down the steps and then all of a sudden a boy walked into the clearing. I stood there frozen with a deep shade of blush caking my face. The boy sang in a soft voice, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh." Then I saw another boy come out and sang in a soft voice with a higher tone, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh." They kept repeating the Oh's and then another stepped out and sang in a different pitch, along with another until five guys were together singing the same Oh's in different pitches.

Koga finally came out with a rose and said, "You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you, everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you." I nodded and said, "What's all this for?" Koga said, "I just wanted you to know I really mean everything I say. And that for the first time I feel like I finally have something that will make me complete." I stood frozen and said, "What do you mean?" "Kagome I just am so crazy about you." "Why?" Koga said, "Because of who you are. I just have this feeling." I felt so bad then. I knew then that my heart was for Inuyasha but my gut was for Koga. It was so terrible.

I said, "Alright.. Thank you Koga. You are so sweet. I have to tell you though, I can't go out with you. I… I just don't deserve you." Koga stopped and said, "What? What do you mean? You're perfect." I shook my head and said, "Just don't go Koga. I'm so sorry. I'll still be your partner though if you want." I turned around and ran back into the cabin. Koga stayed there waiting for me to come back out. I told the girls I was going to go out the back window and that I needed to be alone today. I'd find them if I needed them. I silently climbed out the back window and ran into the woods. I was running as hard as I could and didn't want to stop.

For once running seemed like it was solving all my problems. If I just kept going it would be good forever. I would get what I thought I would need. I needed to have help. I wanted someone to understand me. It was an impossible request but when I felt no hope I saw someone who gave me all hope back. I ran into Inuyasha on purpose this time and just pushed him onto the floor in the dirt. I hugged him and just kept crying. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sit there and cry till there was no more tears left. I was the biggest baby ever and Inuyasha didn't know me and I didn't know him. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Inuyasha pulled me up and I just kept hanging onto him, crying into his soaked shirt. Inuyasha just stood there and let me cry, he didn't say anything. Finally I was shutting up and Inuyasha whispered, "I know what your feeling like. You want to keep this new feeling you're just inspired. You want people to be okay with the new you. You want to do what's right but it's effecting you and others and you don't know what to do. You want to scream into your pillow because there's nobody who understands you when yet you don't know there's someone always beside you if you just look."

I smiled into his shirt and said, "How do you know?" Inuyasha responded slowly, "Because, Kagome, I have been there." I looked up out of his shirt and said, "What did you do?" Inuyasha said, "I got up and went to go look for an answer." I said, "What did you find?" Inuyasha smirked and said, "An epiphany. Everything I could ever need to know is always right under my nose." I let go of Inuyasha and stood back. Inuyasha stood there too and kept staring too. I looked to the ground and then said softly, "Thank you. I feel better now." Inuyasha nodded and said, "I know that things are always here in front of me but I also know that there were things in my past that could make a better future." I said, "How can you have been at this camp and I've never seen you?" Inuyasha smirked and said, "Maybe the someone you thought you saw was someone who was not the someone you thought you needed to see." I looked up and said, "I'm sure I would want to see a boy with silver hair and a red hat that's hiding the ears." Inuyasha chuckled and said, "My point exact…"

Inuyasha turned back and looked in the bushes and pulled out a boy. Inuyasha growled at him, "What are you doing here!" The boy replied, "Hello, my good lady. I'm Miroku. Would you do the honor of…" Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth and growled, "You pervert. GO away. I'm busy here." Miroku nodded his head as he was let down and said, "Think about it." Then ran. I laughed silently and then blushed as Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about him he'll get a lesson taught that's never forgotten when I get back." I laughed lightly and said, "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to get hurt. I just want to be happy." Inuyasha nodded and said, "I know exactly what you mean." I looked at him and said, "At least you are with someone you care about."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked down and asked, "Kagome I should tell you something before you hear about it, I… uh, signed us up for the Shikon Tournament." I looked at him and said, "What? Why? You know that tournament is brutal. How could you?" Inuyasha shrugged and said, "It puts all of our skills to the test. I figured that you would be the only one who would want to do that sort of thing and you said so yourself that you wanted to hang out more." I nodded and couldn't argue with that. I said, "So what classes are we taking?" Inuyasha said, "Cooking, dancing, singing, swimming, and BWS's which stands for Basic Wildlife Survival." I nodded and said, "So now my whole day is booked?" Inuyasha said, "First class is at 8 then each class is an hour so we get out a 12:25. For 5 minutes to get to each class." I nodded and said, "Ok. I guess." Inuyasha said, "Don't worry you'll do fine in the classes. I signed us up for the easiest ones." I just nodded and said, "Well I better get going."

Inuyasha nodded and I walked back to the food hall. I went to get my food and when I went to go sit somewhere the tables were all taken. I went over to a table where only one boy was sitting at and asked if I could join him. His name was Hojo. He said his name came from a long line in his family and that he was only here these summers to get away from his family. I told him about myself and why I was here and he was really nice. A lot of girls came to our table and were trying to talk to him. He just kept telling them their answers and got them off. I said, "You know a lot of people." Hojo said, "Nah. Not really I just meet all kinds of people then we're really good friends." I said, "So you're good friends with everybody?" Hojo said, "No, some girls I hate here." I said, "Like who?" Hojo was pointing to all various groups at certain girls telling me little things about them. And then he pointed to the worst. Kikyo. He said she was alright when he first meet her then after they went out he found her annoying and she was a total slut to him. I automatically clicked with Hojo after that. He was so honest and no boy would ever admit that about Kikyo. Especially after they went out. Most boys were ok with it because they got action.

Not Hojo, he was much sweeter and way more honest. Hojo said, "Well I better get going my partner wants to start practicing for the tournament. But can I see you again? How about tonight will you go to a movie with me?" I nodded and said, "Sure I better get going too. I have to practice for the tennis match and perhaps start other sports too." Hojo nodded and said, "Great. What cabin are you in?" I said, "Kami." Hojo nodded and said, "Nice. You have the best one. How's the two bathrooms treating you? Is it true you have a mini fridge? Do you guys really have 2 walk in closets with a balcony?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. How about you?" Hojo said, "I'm staying at the Kiji." I nodded and said, "I heard that is nice too. You have a good view of the lake, also 2 bathrooms and a balcony." Hojo nodded. I said, "Ok so tonight then?" Hojo nodded, "6o'clock." I nodded and we both walked out the opposite doors.

I walked over to the lake with some bread and started feeding the ducks. Just then Koga came over to me and said, "come with me." I nodded and he led me to a little canoe under a weeping willow. He said, "Get in I want to take you somewhere." I nodded and got in. He then began to row us out and stopped in the middle of the lake. I said, "Why here?" Koga said, "I need to talk to you where you can't run." I looked down at the water and said, "It's not a good idea to threaten me Koga." Koga said, "No. No nonsense. I'm not trying to threaten you. I'm trying to understand you." I looked at him and said, "Ok. So you have me all to yourself. If I answer your questions will you take me back?" Koga nodded. I said, "Alright."

Koga asked first, "What is the real reason you won't be my girlfriend?" I said, "It doesn't feel right to me with you. I feel like were more as friends." Koga said, "How can that be? I've kissed you. I know you." I said, "I don't' know it's just not right." Koga leaned over to me and said, "Let me kiss you once more. Then decide." I said, "No that's not a good idea. We might fall over." Koga said, "Don't worry I can save you." I looked down at the lake and said, "No besides were not dating." Koga stood up on the boat and it gently rocked. I quickly held onto the bars then Koga stepped closer to me and it shook ever more as I held on. I yelled, "KOGA STOP!" Koga jumped up and down on the boat and said, "Come on see it's sturdy." Just then the canoe broke in half and I was sinking. I quickly tried to get back into my half when it kept sinking. I decided to flip it over hoping it would float. I got on top of it and just stayed up there. Koga came above the water and said, "What's the matter it's just a little water. It's not going to hurt you." Koga splashed water at me and I yelled, "Stop! Just go away!"

Koga swam around me and said, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll tip you?" He push against the half broken canoe. I yelled, "Stop it!" Koga said, "What's wrong? It's water not a disease. Come on." Koga went under the water and went into my canoe and flipped it over with me going in the water. I started sinking and I quickly tried to swim up but my pants jean was caught in a rock or something. Koga was up at the top and kept waiting for me to get there. Koga then swam under and looked around for me. But wouldn't look at where I was. I was too far away to be noticed. Koga came up again and then started splashing everywhere trying to get help. I tried to pull my pants out but it wouldn't budge. There was only one way to make it out. I unzipped my jeans and came up without pants.

I gasped for air and started choking a bit as I treaded the water. Koga swam over to ma and said, "Are you okay?" I shook my head and yelled as loud as I could, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE!" I tried to swim away but Koga grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He kissed my lips so hard that I felt all the blood rush away from them. Koga tried to stick his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't budge. He then slid his hand under and stuck his hand in my underwear. I gasped and he stuck his tongue into my mouth as he moved his hand closer to my clit. I pushed him away and started screaming for help. I kept swimming and treading and then finally the lifeguard boat came over to me. I said, "Do you have a towel or something. My pants are down there and I can't get them. I was stuck and it was the only thing to do." The lifeguard threw a towel in and I pulled it around me as I got into the boat. When I got to shore I went straight to my cabin and stayed in for the rest of the day.

**A/N: So again sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait for the 1st classes tomorrow and Koga what an Ass. Well Reviews are wonderful. And all's well in Chapter 5 haha. **

**-Black4rose13**


	6. Redemption

_**Dear Diary, **__**He's So Mr. Perfect**_

**A/N: **Sorry my fellow readers and Inuyasha lovers for the huge delay. I've been meaning to write this for a long time now haha. Well, I really can't give you guys an excuse. I will just tell you sorry for not writing this sooner. I wasn't in the mood to write I guess. And I was so busy. Thank you **Beautifulyreal** for being such a demanding fan and always wanting the next chapter. Well this next chapter is called Redemption! Who knows what that means? Well I'll still tell you whether you know or not. It means disclosure. So what secret waits for us in this chapter?

**Chapter 5- Redemption **

_**Summary: **__I gasped for air and started choking a bit as I treaded the water. Koga swam over to ma and said, "Are you okay?" I shook my head and yelled as loud as I could, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE!" I tried to swim away but Koga grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He kissed my lips so hard that I felt all the blood rush away from them. Koga tried to stick his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't budge. He then slid his hand under and stuck his hand in my underwear. I gasped and he stuck his tongue into my mouth as he moved his hand closer to my clit. I pushed him away and started screaming for help. I kept swimming and treading and then finally the lifeguard boat came over to me. I said, "Do you have a towel or something. My pants are down there and I can't get them. I was stuck and it was the only thing to do." The lifeguard threw a towel in and I pulled it around me as I got into the boat. When I got to shore I went straight to my cabin and stayed in for the rest of the day._

I looked into my closet for the perfect outfit but nothing no matter how many stores in the whole world could give me the outfit I desired. I looked over and said, "Kim, Ayanmi, Sango!" They all rushed over and said, "What happened?" I said, "I don't know what to do." Kim eyed the shoes and accessories. Ayanmi looked through outfits. Sango pulled me into the bathroom for hair and make-up. Sango was brushing my hair into a high ponytail as she said, "So I don't know what quite happened to you today, you want to tell me?" I looked down and said, "It's not really of importance it was just a mistake I made." Sango stopped brushing my hair and tried to get me to meet her stare with the mirror.

I finally looked up and she said, "You are unbelievable Kagome! How dare you blame this as your fault! It's not your fault for what that asshole did. You have always been an amazing woman I know you Kagome and I know you wouldn't let this get you." I nodded my head and said, "Well, people change." After Sango finished my hair she slammed the brush down and turned the chair to face her and she applied my make-up as she said, "People change, others influence them, mold and shape them for the future. Don't let the mistakes that happened in the past get the best of your future. You just might be caught up in it and you'll regret not living your life."

I nodded and said, "Tell me what you would do if someone sexually harassed you? Would you just move on and get over it?" Sango said, "Yes I would. That asshole made the mistake not me!" I sighed and Ayanmi walked in with the most gorgeous white baby doll dress I have ever laid my eyes on and to know it was all mine. Ayanmi said, "What do you think?" I said, "I don't have that." Ayanmi said, "I took your white halter dress and cut off the chest piece and cut your white pearl strapless top and sewed it on and well-ah!" I touched the fabric letting the pearls dance lightly over my fingertips and said, "It's beautiful, thank you so much Ayanmi!" She smiled and Kim walked in with a pair of white open-toed wedges and a pearl necklace. I smiled and Sango applied the rest of my makeup. After we were all finished I stood up and looked into the mirror.

Who is this girl? Where is Kagome? Why is this girl wearing white looking like Homecoming queen? Kagome doesn't deserve this. Where is she? What will she say when...? Just then there was a knock at the door and I walked over and said, "We're supposed to meet at the movies. Who is it?" Sango, Kim and Ayanmi looked at each other and gave grave faces as they knew who it'd be. Again there was knocking but louder and more impatient than ever. I said, "Who is it?" as I opened the door. The teenager said, "So it is true! You're dating Hojo! How could you Wench?" I sighed and said, "Inuyasha why must you always have to bud into my life And how many times do I have to tell you it's KAGOME!?" Inuyasha keh'd that and said, "Hojo is not right for you Kagome. What do you think you are doing?" I sighed and said, "Who are you to tell me whose wrong or right for me?" Inuyasha said, "I told you you're not to go out with him!"

I said, "Since when are you the boss of me? I will date who I chose and there's nothing you can do about it!" Inuyasha keh'd that and said, "Wanna bet?" I looked him in the eye and moved closer to where our noses were touching and said, "Yes!" Inuyasha gave a low growl and whispered, "Watch your back wench! Because when time comes you're going to wish you never said that!" I said, "Go to hell!" Inuyasha growled louder and snarled this time as he said, "At least in hell you'll be the least of my worries and I can't wait for that to happen bitch."

All of a sudden I felt the fire burn so small the little flame in me turned into blue till there was nothing. I felt nothing. I was nobody. I am a bitch. Here Inuyasha was already right about Koga and I didn't listen. What could he mean about Hojo? I am a total slut to him. I looked up into his now light gold eyes but they had a lot of coldness in them. Like he was staring at nothing. And he was. I am and will always be nothing, nobody to anyone. I said in a voice really low hoping I don't give away the fact that I'm about to cry, "Yes." Inuyasha dropped his snarl and his growl. His eyes turned into a deep light blue filled with worry and wonder. I nodded and said again, "yes." I tried to hold back the tears but they just poured out like rain falling from the sky. I closed the door behind me and walked around him. I just walked this time not fast not slow just a normal speed for a normal girl. Inuyasha didn't follow me. At least not from what I knew. I wiped my tears away and walked till I got to the movie theaters. Hojo was waiting by the door and when he saw me he held out his hand. I took it and just walked with him.

"I'm so glad you came Kagome. What did you think about the movie?" Hojo asked as he walked me back to my cabin. "It was good." Hojo held my hand and when we walked up the stairs he turned me and pushed back a wisp of my hair and kissed me on the cheek. He said, "I hope you had fun tonight. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven for another date." He pulled away and squeezed my hand one last time before walking away. I stared at my door in my cabin hoping to feel my fire. I wanted it to burn. I was craving for that feeling of being the new me again. Without it I felt nothing. I looked up at the sky and sighed as I went inside.

-**2 am**-

Night seems so peaceful when there's nothing around to destroy its beauty. I was sitting under the tree and looked back down at the poem I wrote and began to recite it aloud.

Little Girl

6,720,495,468 billion souls in this world,

One is not enough to bare little girl.

Temperamental minded at the seams,

So worn out and weak in your dreams.

Keep your head held high and walk with pride,

Never let anything get the best of your inside.

If something ever happens never fall down to pieces,

Never let anyone know you think your life is meaningless.

Little girl stand up again,

Get up and live life to the end.

It's the lessons you learn that take your breath away,

Don't hold it in, live another day.

It's the emotions you let yourself run freely,

That never keep you away from these meanings.

Life may seem so confusing at times,

But little girl know I'm here at your side.

Truth may be told I'm your future and past,

But know little girl that moments never last.

If you let things fall, let things die,

Everything you've been told will all be a lie.

For what seems forever in a lake of time,

You'll never figure out what comes in life.

The one soul that is meant to be with you,

Will rot away in what could have been true.

So little girl with that head held up so high,

Smile for me, and don't let your life pass you by.

(**A/N: **I wrote this poem yesterday when I was thinking about a lot of things. SO **FYI: if you copy steel this poem I will hunt you down and be very very angry! I wrote this it's mine! Mine! Mine! Copyrighted!!!!)**

"That was beautiful." I looked up and stared at the silver hair that blew lightly in the breeze and nodded my head. Inuyasha walked closer and sat down. Silence consumed us for a few moments. Inuyasha finally said, "Can't sleep?" I nodded my head. A few more moments pass until we both spoke at the same time, "Will you…" "So I…" Inuyasha said, "You go first." I shook my head. Inuyasha said, "What I was going to say was are you going to keep going out with Hojo?" I looked down. Here I was going to apologize about tonight and all he can think about is who I'm dating. I grabbed my paper and crumbled it up. It wasn't important after all. I said, "Yes." Inuyasha nodded and said, "So what did you guys do?" I smiled down at my paper. It was so lucky it couldn't talk. I replied, "We went to the movies." Inuyasha nodded. I said, "What about you and Kikyo?" Inuyasha nodded.

I turned to look at Inuyasha face. Hoping to catch a hint of something he was feeling he instead turned to face me back. I quickly turned away and huffed. Inuyasha smirked and said, "You know if ya take a picture it lasts longer." I said, "Why would I want a picture of you? I don't need a reminder of my enemies." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and said as he was trying to pry out the crumpled up poem, "You can't hide things from me Kagome, you can't last a day without getting hurt, and you can't even lie to me. You are such a wench." I tightened my grip on the paper and said, "What makes you say I have hidden things from you, and what did I do today that has you "hurt", and what have I lied to you about? You jerk."

Inuyasha used both hands now to pry it open and I used my other hand to get his away. Inuyasha said, "Enough games wench give me the paper!" I smiled and said, "What's the matter cat got your tail?" Inuyasha growled and pushed himself on top of me and said as he took the paper out of my grasp finally, "Never say that again!" I laughed and said, "What's the matter can't you have any fun?" Inuyasha keh'd that and said, "Watch your back wench." I stopped laughing and stood up. I walked away. Inuyasha walked over next to me and said, "This isn't easy for me ok. I'm just…" I stopped walking. Was he going to open up to me? Was he going to explain something? I turned and faced him and Inuyasha continued, "I'm just not used to thing whole thing in general. I don't want you dating Hojo. Or anyone." I looked down and frowned. Nothing that I expected. I guess I am never going to know. I turned and walked away. Inuyasha said, "Hey get back here wench! Don't walk away from me without talking! Who do you think you are?" I turned around. The one thing I could answer. The only thing I was sure of at the moment and could answer, "I'M KAGOME HIGURASHI! Nothing more nothing less. I am nothing." I turned and kept walking. As I looked up from the floor Inuyasha was in front of me. How?

He grabbed me by my arms and shook me saying, "You're going to tell me that your fucking nothing? YOU STUPID WENCH! What are you?" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't stand here and keep feeling like this. It's not good for him. Inuyasha was frantically circling his eyes in mine. He seemed worried. I shrugged my shoulders again. Inuyasha shook me harder and said, "STOP IT! Talk to me wench!" I just said, "Yes." That's all I can say. Inuyasha dug his nails into my skin. I could feel the blood rushing to the spot. I'm not bleeding, yet. Inuyasha did something really unexpected. He grabbed me and held me tight. He held my head into his heart. His other arm wrapped itself around my body. I found my hands having a mind of their own as well and wrapped themselves around the small of his back. I also found tears streaming down my cheeks. What was this? Why was I crying? Inuyasha whispered in my ear and said, "I'd be in hell if you're not around." I murmured at that. What was that? What does that mean? I make things good for him? I have a purpose? I'm not stupid? He cares. I jabberwocky'd, "I'm already in hell." Inuyasha smiled in my ear and said, "I guess I'm in heaven then." I said, "That makes one of us." Inuyasha whispered, "You can't date Hojo, because I don't want you to." I dropped my arms from him. He still doesn't care. He probably only said that to get me to shut up about crying.

I said, "Since I'm not around Kikyo can find you in hell then." Inuyasha growled. He said, "What did you just say?" I said even clearer than before, "Since I'm not around Kikyo can find you in hell then." Inuyasha said, "You stupid wench! You think you can just leave when you want." I smiled. I do. And I will do it to show him that too. I veered past him and walked. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and said, "What is wrong with you?" I kept my back turned from him and said, "Nothing." I then turned around and smiled as I whispered in his ear, "and everything." I closed my eyes and leaned away from his ear. I don't know who or what I am anymore but this sense of feeling is something I can hold on to. For my fire was lit. It was staggering no longer. I felt two brush strokes of soft skin on my lips. It was delicate. Like the touch of clouds rubbing on your cheeks but it melts away as it touches. I opened my eyes to find Inuyasha more beautiful than ever. His eyes were a honey brown with hazel in them and they sparkled. His silver hair was shinier than ever. His fangs were sharper but defined his smile better. His skin was a honey golden tan that even shimmered in moonlight. His left ear twitched twice.

Most of all, my fire was like fire on water. It was impenetrable. Like a liquid that kept giving it fuel instead of taking it out. Inuyasha said, "Kagome." I stopped looking at his transformation and closed my eyes. What just happened? He has a girlfriend I am dating. I can't do this. This is wrong! This is cheating! I am not a slut! No I can't do this. What is wrong with me! The worst part has happened; I want to do it again!

Inuyasha said, "Kagome, what just happened?" I shook my head. What did just happen? What do I say to him? What can I say? Inuyasha said, "Kagome say something." I shook my head. This is wrong. I can't stand here forever and wait for a conclusion. I have to do something now! Inuyasha poured his lips over mine. Covering and harboring my lips. His touch danced like many little sparks and flames over my lips. His tongue felt like boiling stifling magma streaming into my mouth. Exploring every inch it all felt so surreal. This aesthetic moment how could I ever forget this kind of feeling. This isn't something you can forget. The way his claws dug into my scalp massaging my head into a bunch of tiny cushion balls. His boiling mouth and tongue made me feel so flamboyant. I was fire. I was ice. I was so powerful. Every single fiber of my mouth kept sucking for more of him. I wanted his taste so bad. I wanted to savor it and keep it locked up in the memory of my mouth. His taste was so good I think I developed a new taste bud just for his flavor.

After what seemed like eternity of heaven he released back. I was breathing in deeply. Oh god it was indescribable. I can't believe what just happened. Inuyasha said, "Kagome?" I said, "I, I can't do this. I, I have to go." Inuyasha frowned. I said, "I don't know how things are so it's best if we just take some time right now, and stay away from each other." Inuyasha said, "Yes." "You understand right?" I asked. Inuyasha said, "I do." I looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said, "There is nothing to forgive you didn't do anything." I said, "This is all my fault."

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and said, "Why do you think that?" I looked away and stared at the tree as I said, "We shouldn't have kissed." Inuyasha turned my head back to face him as he said, "If we shouldn't have kissed then why did it still happen?" "I don't know. I just need time." Inuyasha said, "Time for what? What do you need to figure out?" I looked at him and said, "Everything, this, us, I don't know anymore."

Inuyasha cupped my cheek and said, "I don't know what this means, let alone what I want it to mean but time is something we should do." I gave a small smile and said, "Well it's really late I should be going to bed again." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Hop on my back." I looked at his back and then to the ground and said, "Excuse me? You've got to be kidding." Inuyasha smirked and said, "No. You trust me don't you? Just hop on. Maybe you'll like it." I nodded and said, "I guess." I hopped on and soon enough we were flying through the air. I felt like an unmasked woman. Free and without any holdbacks.

Inuyasha said, "Having fun?" I mhm'd and swung my arms out and in. Inuyasha darted through the trees as he said, "Hold on close." I grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned into him pressing against his warm back. It was so much more different seeing this side of him. As he came to my cabin he pulled me off his back. He said, "Scared?" I shook my head. He said, "So time. How long you think?" I shrugged and said, "I'm not sure yet. We'll know." He said, "We're still partners for the Tournament right?" I nodded. That wasn't going to change. I said, "Let's promise each other something." Inuyasha nodded. "We won't tell anyone what happened tonight." He nodded and said, "I don't want anyone to know are you kidding me!" I sighed and said, "Yeah, exactly. My reputation would be ruined." Huh, I wonder what people would think if I was with him.

"Kagome? Are you outside?" I said quietly to Inuyasha, "Go! I'll see you sometime!" Inuyasha dashed for the bushes and Sango came outside and said, "What are you doing out here? Waiting for a wolf to come eat you! Get inside and have some sleep. Unless you rather be a late night snack." I smiled and said, "Go to sleep Sango. I'll be in, in a minute." Sango said, "Are you alright?" I said, "Of course, why?" Sango said, "The Kagome I know doesn't like the cold. Why are you out here?" I sighed and said, "I can't be out here without a reason?" Sango looked around and said, "Yeah." I said, "Go to sleep Sango." She sighed as I heard her turn around to go back into the cabin. After 40 seconds counted in my head I didn't hear the door close. I said, "What?" She said, "Be careful Kagome. I fear that, this will be the last summer with Kagome."

I turned to look at her and said, "What is that supposed to mean?" She said, "Don't look at the crows too long. They can take away your soul. Just like don't go away from home to long. You'll miss it too much. Maybe you being away from life, you'll lose and miss it and won't realize what you've lost." I said, "Sango you worry too much. I'll always be your Kag's no matter what." Sango said, "I hope you're right." I said, "What have you noticed that's made me so different?" Sango said, "You dating boys, you ditching your friends more, you being alone more, you hiding something from your best friend. You think I don't know but I do. You know why we're here every summer; it's to never be apart from our soul sisters. Ayanmi, Kim, Me, You, forever bonded."

"Sango I assure you, I am only here for that. Is it just against all sensuality for me to make new friends too?" Sango said, "Sometimes you don't know what you have till it's gone." "Yeah, well change is always good. Whether we choose to see it or ignore the truth it's still truth and there." Sango said, "I love you Kagome, so just heed my words when I say be careful. Being yourself is all that you need. Take it and just screw the rest. People already like you the way you are." "What if I don't like who I am? They say it doesn't matter what people think it only matters what you think. But what if everyone thinks it's a good thing. Except yourself. What then?"

"You accept the things you can't change. Be courageous enough to change the things you can. And have the wisdom to know the difference." I smiled at her. Behind this smile is everything people will never understand. I wonder how much one can really ever understand. Whether it's nothing or everything. It doesn't matter is what everything comes down to I guess. I went inside and fell asleep letting the thought reminisce about in the abyss of my mind attracting all my light and dark corners of my head, heart, and soul. Maybe tomorrow I'll know something new about myself.


End file.
